1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission method and apparatus of a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for optimizing transmission performance of a mobile terminal by adjusting a matching value of the transmitter of the mobile terminal based on the allocation information from the network.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid advance of mobile communication technologies, the popularity of mobile terminals is constantly on the rise. A mobile terminal amplifies a Radio Frequency (RF) signal carrying various control and voice data to a predetermined level and transmits the amplified radio signal by means of an antenna.
Typically, an RF transmitter of a mobile terminal is provided with a filter for bandwidth-filtering to output an RF transmission signal, a Power Amplifier Module (PAM) for amplifying the RF signal output by the filter, and a duplexer for transmitting the amplified RF signal through the antenna.
The internal configuration of the RF transmitter is fixed except that the mobile terminal uses a frequency assigned by a network. Meanwhile, there are 5 parameters (i.e., bandwidth, modulation, Resource Blocks (RBs), RB offset, and frequency, (hereinafter, also referred to as allocation information)) that change in adaptation to the variation of the network environment. The mobile terminal should secure the RF transmit power in spite of the change of network environment, and there can be several hundred thousands or millions of cases of the network environment. Accordingly, in case of the RF transmitter of the mobile terminal having a fixed configuration, the deviation of its transmission performance may vary greatly according to the number of cases of the network environment.
In a mobile terminal of the related art, the transmit power calibration for the change of network environment is made uniformly with the compensation value of a specific network environment to other network environments and, as a consequence, it is difficult to expect precise calibration for the maximum transmit power and offset in different network environments. As aforementioned, since there are a large number of cases of network environment that can be taken into account, it is difficult to compensate the maximum transmit power of the transmitter accurately for the individual cases of the network environment. That is, the transmission method of the related art has a drawback of a long delay and significant effort to compensate the transmit power for diverse cases of the network environment.